geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumper
Jumper is the seventh level of both Geometry Dash versions and the first level to be rated "Harder" as of Update 2.0. Description Jumper puts together many successive slides and jumps with a fast pace during its cube sequences, its name possibly in reference. Only moments after starting, antigravity initiates for a small section, previewing the frequent shifts in gravity that happen constantly in later levels. After another slippery cube section, the scene changes into an introductory ship sequence that applies antigravity during its second and fourth quarters. This turns into another cube sequence that moves into a tight passage with numerous gravity shifts, coming out again and once more with a ship sequence of scattered spiked blocks. The final cube sequence persists with one last switch to antigravity, and one final switch to gravity at the very end. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is in the second upside-down ship segment. It is behind the first bottom wall. Be careful because there are spikes below and an opening just big enough for the ship to go in. *The second secret coin is through a transparent block at the peak of a raised platform. After passing it, jump two times, wait a second, and jump to avoid spikes. *The third secret coin is in the last ship segment (around the time where the background is red). Fly low, after two mid-air spikes on the bottom layer, go under the spike in the middle layer and collect the coin. Walkthrough Trivia *It was believed that the soundtrack used in Jumper is the only soundtrack in the game that has not been edited. The fact is, RobTop clipped the last 12 seconds of the original audio for the level. **Actually, the only soundtrack in the game that has not been edited from its original version is Geometrical Dominator, as the extended version of the song'' is'' the edited version. *Jumper's difficulty was insane until Update 1.9. *Jumper is a theme also used in many other video games, one of the more popular ones being Castle Crashers. **It also has the oldest soundtrack in the game, from 2005 (8 years older than the game itself). ***It is also Waterflame's first soundtrack used in Geometry Dash. *Completing the level takes 1:29. * The icon you get from finishing this level might be a reference to the character Ogmo from the game Jumper, created by Matt Thorson. **It could also be a crossbreed of a skull and a rabbit (hence the name of it). *This is one of the four levels not to introduce a new game element. The other three are Base After Base, Can't Let Go and Theory of Everything 2. **However, it does introduce a new mechanic: reverse gravity ship mode. **As of version 1.6, on the third coin, it actually had introduced the middle block of the Clutterfunk block design. Errors *Depending on the screen size of your device, some of the columns may not be completely filled in at times. Gallery JumperMenu.png|Jumper on the main menu JumperMenuOld.jpg|Jumper before Update 1.9 JMP-C1.png|First scecret coin (Ship) JMP-C2.png|Second secret coin (Cube) JMP-C3.png|Third secret coin (Ship) Cube11.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode (Cube 11) Category:Levels